Iie Sayonara No Goodbyes
by fireyfeline
Summary: Kaome and Inuyasha have a fight. Naraku shows up trying to steal the shards and...what? Kill Kagome? What will happen when she falls through the well and can't return to the past. Can she get over Inuyasha or will they find a way to reunite? R&R please
1. An Argument

**Hey everyone, I hope you like this new story it will turn out to be a 15/16 chapter story so don't rush me please. I will try to update this story every week.**

**Iie Sayonara ( No Good-Byes) **

**Chapter 1**

**An Argument **

The bright warm morning sun shined down upon everyone in the Sengoku Jidai. A slightand cool wind swept through the forest of Inuyasha. The forest was still and quiet until…

"OSUWARI."

**THUD**

The noise echoed through the previously quiet forest. Suddenly, a figure slipped from the forest followedby another.

'I can't believe it. The nerve of him.' Kagome thought as she stomped towards the Bone-Eaters well. That was the last time she ever cooked him anything.'I want ramen not that disgusting spicy crap you cook up.' "Well, I'll give him something alright." Kagome gritted her teeth as she stomped throught the forest towards the bone eaters well.

"Kagome…" The word reached her ears. She stopped and turned around swiftly. "What?" She all but yelled.

Inuyasha looked at her. She was infuriated with him and he couldn't blame her. He had deserved it after all. Even though her cooking was deadly as hell. "I-I…You can't leave. We still have to find more shards." He had done it now.

Kagome was pissed.Sure, she could forgive him for insulting her cooking. She could forgive him for running after Kikyo and letting her get kiddnapped. But, this she couldn't let slid. She clenched her fists into tight balls, her knuckles turning white. She looked at him with a fire burning in her eyes. "Inuyasha…osuwari." Once again Inuyasha met his best friend, the ground.This was the final straw and Kagome let him have it all. "Thats all you ever talk about. It's always the shards this and the shards that, why can you be nice and think of someone else for a change, besides yourself." Kagome barely took a breath. She yelled some more. "You always tell me what I can and can't do and I'm sick of it. I hate you always trying to keep me here with you. I have a life back home you know." Kagome spun on her heels. Hot tears stung at her face. "I'm going home now," she whispered softly.

Inuyasha could smell the tears, he knew he shouldn't have sait those things. After Kagome was out of sight the spell wore off. Inuyasha of course couldn't let Kagome leave without him having the last word. He took off in the direction Kagome had run. He knew she was headed to the well and hopefully, she hadn't gotten there yet.

Inuyasha saw Kagome she was next to the well, about to jump in.

Kagome felt a strong hand grab her arm and spin her around. She stood facing Inuyasha.

"Your not going home." Inuyasha looked her straight in the eyes.

Kagome glared daggers at Inuyasha. "You can't tell me what I can and can't do you idiot." Kagome started to turn around, but Inuyasha grabbed her upper arms. "You can't go and that's final." He looked at her. She was pretty pissed off. But he couldn't let her leave, not yet.

* * *

Sango and Miroku had followed the two arguing lovers. They knew that Inuyasha and Kagome liked each other but, everyone knew they would never admit it. Miroku had been the one insisting on following them, 'for Kagome's safety', he had said. What he really wanted was to spy on them. So, Sango not wanting to leave him alone do do anything perverted, like going after the village women, followed.

* * *

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. He opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times, not able to find the right words to say.

"Kagome I…" he started to say, but he was cut off by a nearby scream. He turned around to find Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara running towards them. Inuyasha sniffed the air then growled. He knew that smell anywhere. He immediatly placed himself in front of Kagome, just as Naraku emerged from the trees.

"You bastard, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha put a hand on his sword ready to draw it the instant he decided to attacked.

Naraku smiled deviously and laughed. "I have my reasons, Inuyasha." He looked at Kagome who stood behind the half demon. His eyes averted back to Inuyasha. "I hope you are all ready to die today." He lunged toward Inuyasha and Kagome..

Inuyasha growled and drew his sword. The Tetsusaiga transformed into the infamous fang. He smirked and raced toward the oncoming demon. The sword slashed Naraku in half and inuyasha landeda few feet away. He turned to find Naraku still intact.

"Damn, not even a scratch." Inuyasha was really getting pissed off.Why had Naraku even shown up and why the well of all places. He lunged at him again, but this time used his wind scar. After the blow Inuyasha saw nothing. Naraku was dead? That couldn't be. 'That was way too easy.' He thought to himself. Just then he felt a blow to the back of his head his head. He flew forward and landed face down in the dirt. 'Just like that damned sit comand Kagome always gives me.' Slowly he sat up, and let out a small chuckle. "Bastard, you think thats all it takes to beat me. Well, take a look," Inuyasha turned to face Naraku. He smiled mischiviously, "I'm still here."

Kagome watched as Inuyasha fell and got back up. She was worried about him. Could he defeat Naraku by himself? Kagome grabbed her bag and detached the bow and found an arrow. She slipped the arrow in the notch and aimed, ready to shoot. She pulled it back, putting all her power in it. Then she released. The arrow whizzed away from the bow gliding through the air to its target."Please hit,"Kagome whinned.

Naraku had seen her take aim. The arrow was heading straight for him. He snickered and put up a hand. The arrow bounced off his hand and its direction was altered instantly. It was now heading back to Kagome. She gasped as the arrow whizzed pasther head. She put a finger to her cheek and pulled it back. There was blood were the arrow had grazed her face.

Inuyasha had seen this and growled inwardly.'Nobody hurts my Kagome." He lanched another attack.

Kagome looked at Sango and then at Naraku. She couldn't believe he had just blocked her arrow. Inuyasha had lunged at the demon a second later.

"Go to hell Naraku." Inuyasha yelled as he swung the Tetsusaiga at him.

Naraku dodged the attack and slashed at Inuyasha. He cried out in pain as a sword pierced through his stomach. Naraku chuckled and pulled the sword out. Inuyasha's blood covered the sword in Naraku's grasp.

"Inuyasha" Kagome cried out as she saw him fall to the ground. He couldn't die, not yet. She closed her eyes when she felt the liquid trying to free itself. 'I wont cry,' she told herself. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha standing and smirking.

"You'll have to do more then that to kill me." 'Damn, Kagome's gonna cry.'

Naraku glared at him. "You pathetic half-bred, you could never beat me." Naraku lunged at him again. "This time you will die."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Inuyasha started to run forward, but stopped as he saw a flash of white emerge and strike at Naraku. He fell to the ground from the strick.

"Never thought I'd see you protecting me." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"I wasn't."

**So Hope you all enjoyed the next chapter will be up next week by the 18th. Promise.**

**firyfeline**


	2. Battle by the Well part 1

**Well, I hope you guys like this chapter I worked hard to try to get it perfact..**

**Chapter 2**

**Battle by the Well**

"Never thought I'd see you protecting me," Inuyasha said sarcasticly.

"I wasn't." Sesshomaru just looked at Inuyasha as if he was a little child, which really pissed Inuyasha off. "I merely followed the stench of Naraku, hoping to kill him." The edges of his mouth curved up ever so slightly. "but, I wouldn't mind killing you too, little brother." He quickly unshethed the Tokegin and faster then the eye could see, attacked Inuyasha from behind, Inuyasha flew in the air and landed on his feet.

"Bastard." He barred his teeth. "I'll kill you for that." Inuyasha glanced to the left of his maniac half brother. Naraku stood there bemused by the fighting siblings. "Sesshomaru, you'll have to wait until I kill Naraku."

"Thats very honorable of you." Inuyasha gave his brother a skeptical look.

"Feh." Inuyasha smirked and turned his gaze back towards Naraku.

"I don't really care Sesshomaru."

Naraku, slightly tired of being ignored and at the fact that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha weren't going to fight, lunged at Sesshomaru. He quickly and gracfully dodged the attack and swung his sword at Naraku. his sword. Naraku was sliced in half but, efficiently pulled himself back together. "You can't kill me that easily." He let out a maniacle laugh.

"Lord Sesshomaru," a small voice called out. Kagome turned her gaze over to a tree where Rin stood all alone. She hald her hands in a sort of prayer like position.

"Kagura." Naraku yelled in the direction Rin was in.

Standing on a branch in the tree just above Rin stood Kagura. She jumped down behind the young girl and grabbed her around the waist.Quickly and easily she hopped back into the tree this time going higher. Scared, Rin yelled as loud as she could. "Lord Sesshomaru, help me."

Sesshomaru looked over at Rin and darted over to release her from the woman's grasp. "No you don't." Naraku got in his way and slashed at him. Sesshomaru slashed at him but, he didn't seem to care.

Inuyasha ran past his brother and Naraku and rushed to the little girl. He jumped and swipped his claws at her. He managed to slash her face. She dropped Rin and jumped away. Rin screamed as she fell towards the ground.

Kagome, knowing that Kagura was going to drop her rushed forward and caght her just before she hit the ground. The weight seemed to much after she caught Rin; She fell to the ground with a loud thump, Rin still in her arms. After a few moments Rin looked up and smiled brightly. "Thank you very much for saving me, Lady Kagome." Kagome blushed a littleand smiled. "Your welcome Rin."

Sesshomaru smiled inwardly. Rin was safe. He would have to remind her later not to get too close to a fight.

After attacking and almost beating Kagura to death Inuyasha had rushed back over to Naraku and Sesshomaru. The attacks on Naraku continued. Many times Inuyasha was flung backwards but, lunged right back. It seemed that he wasn't about to let Sesshomaru take all the credit.

Suddenly a tornado of wind came swirling towards everyone and stopped right in front of Kagome. Out of the swirling wind stepped the Price of the Wolf Demon Tribe himself, Koga.

Koga smiled at the sight of Kagome and gently, as if they should shatter, grasped her hands in his. "I see you are doing well Kagome." Kagome slightly blushed. "Um...yeah. I'm just fine Koga." She let out a nervous laugh.

Inuyasha quickly taking notic of the new arrival ran over and yelled at Koga. "This is no time to be flirting with Kagome, you mangy wolf." He growled possesivly. No one would lay a hand on Kagome as long as he was alive.

"Look whos talking mutt face." Koga retorted.Finally taking in the scene he snorted. Can't handle Naraku can you, you mangy mutt."

Naraku being tired of this lunged at them. Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kagome and dodged the attack. Koga managed to dodged too.

Sesshomaru, Koga, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all attacked Naraku.**(By the way Sango and Miroku were fighting too. They just weren't that important...yet.)** He laughed at all the futal attacks.

Kagome, Who had gone back to were Rin was, fell to her knees next to the girl. She had to help somehow. Inuyasha had been wounded and was bleeding, alot. She looked over by the well and noticed her discarded bow and arrows. Suddenly, an idea crossed her mind. She turned to Rin and asked, "Rin, can you stay here for a moment." "Yes lady Kagome." Replied the young ward. Kagome turned back and before she took off, she said, "I promise I'll return." Then, she ran as fast as she could.

Kagome sprinted towards the well. "Kagome!" She stopped suddenly at hearing her name and regreted it instantly. Inuyasha, who had been flung back, was now flying in her direction.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly ready for the impact. She screamed as Inuyasha grabbed her and took her, flying through the air, with him. With some effort her twisted his body around and then hit the ground hard, Kagome landing with him. She looked up and smiled. "Thanks Inuyasha." He snorted in response.

"Just be creful next time." She rolled off of him and headed for the well again. When she reached it she picked up her bow and an arrow. She notched it and took aim. She pulled back on the bow and yelled loudly. "Naraku, it's over." She released the string, sending the arrow straight at Naraku's heart. 'Hit the mark.' She wished with all her heart.

Naraku, though, had a looked of glee upon his face as the arrow sped towards him. He held up his left hand once more and waited. His hand started to glow an evil black color. The arrow hit his hand but, didn't pierce it. Instead, it was sent flying back at Kagome.

Even though she expected it, she just stood there paralized in fear. The arrow grazed her right cheek. Blood dripped from the cut.

Naraku became mad and lunged again but, this time at Kagome. When he reached her he grabbed her neck hauling her into the air high above the well. Kagome scratched at his slimy demon hands as she tried to yell out for help. No air escaped her.

Inuyasha and Koga yelled out and raced forward. They weren't about to let her die.

Naraku laughed as he squezzed her throat even tighter. She fell limp just before he dropped her.. She fell towards the ground unconsious. Both males, still racing to save her before she hit the ground.

Naraku smile miscieviously. "Perfect."

**Well, I'll update soon. **

**fireyfeline**


	3. Battle by the Well part 2

**Chapter 3**

**Battle By the Well Part 2**

Inuyasha's eyes widened as Kagome fell towards the Earth. Why had Naraku done this? Why Kagome? He didn't know but, he did know he had to save Kagome before it was too late.

Kagome fell into the well. A blue light emitted from the well, showing she had gone back to her time. But, still Inuyasha needed to make sure she was okay. Koga raced along side Inuyasha. 'What was thet light?' Both males ran as fast as their legs would carry them. Naraku smiled, "say good-bye." Naraku used one of his tentacles and swung at the well. Inuyasha hollered out. "No." He hit it with all the strength he could muster and it crumbled to the ground.

Smoke and dust rose up from the ground. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, tears forming in his amber eyes. Kagome was on the other side of the well hurt and he had no way of getting to her.

Kouga furiously attacked Naraku. Sesshomaru hit him too. Miroku and Sango joined in, but Inuyasha just stood there. He couldn't believe that she was gone. He dropped to his knees and stared hard at the well, willing it to bring her back. His head fell to his chest and he clenched his hands into fists. His nails dug into the palms of his hands, but he didn't care. Tears started to fall down his face. He cried for her, and for her only. Inuyasha didn't care that the tears flowed freely down his face. Naraku was gonna die. He would pay for hurting Kagome. He would pay, with his very life. Inuyasha stood up and turned around. He noticed something laying next to him. He bent down and picked it up. The jewel, Kagome's almost complete Shikon No Tama, was with him. With a smirk his raised his face to meet the battle.

"You bastard, I'll make you pay for what you did." Inuyasha wasted no time. Hi put his hand on the hilt of his sword and pulled it out. He ran at Naraku and used the Wind Scar. It hit the demon head on. Inuyasha continued to rush forward and slash at him. Naraku tried to dodge the oncoming blows but was hit by all of them.

Kouga stood wide eyed at the half-demon constantly attacking Naraku. He couldn't quite understand how Inuyasha had gathered enough strength to attack like that after loosing so much blood. He was about to rush forward and help when he noticed the destroyed well. He wondered why Inuyasha had not jumped in and searched for Kagome. He ran over to it and jumped down. Kagome's scent was really strong here. He dug and dug but didn't find her body.

Inuyasha was pissed. His anger showed in his fighting. He had bid that everyone stay away, but as usual that payed no heed. He constantly attacked Naraku with all he had. He didn't care if he died in the process. Just as long as he got revenge for Kagome.

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She remembered that she had been thrown into the well by Naraku. She stood up quickly, but fell down a second later. Pain seered through her head. She put a hand on the back of her head and felt something sticky. She oulled it away and found blood covering her hand. She gasped and tears filled her normally bright eyes.

Kagome raised her gaze to the top of the well. She was in the well house. It was sorta dark but you could still see some light. Kagome made another attempt to stand. Her vision blurred and became fuzzy. She swayed from side to side then fell to the ground. She was hurt, unconsious, and no one knew that she was there.

* * *

Inuyasha rushed towards Naraku again and again. He had made several attempts at his life but failed. 

Sesshomaru had joined in, not really caring if his brother died. **(A/N: yeah right...we all know that fluffy SECRETLY cares for his brother.)** He had managed to strike Naraku down once, but he just got back up.

"You shall perish just like that bitch did." Naraku laughed evily at Inuyasha. Inuyasha clenched his fists and looked down. He smiled sadly and let out a small chuckle. "Kagome...I'm sorry I couldn't get to you in time." Everyone around him fought that evil bastard of a demon. Inuyasha just stood there talking to the wind. "I hope that you forgive me Kagome." With a smile he closed his eyes and fell to the ground on his stomach.

Sango turned and found Inuyasha had fallen down. "Inuyasha!" She stopped and ran over to the fallen hanyou. She bent down and rolled him onto his back. She gulped and her eyes widened at how much blood covered his body. She knew that had he been human he would be long dead. Sango looked back behind her. Everyone was keeping Naraku busy. She looked around and saw Kagome's yellow school bag. She ran over to it and grabbed the first aid kit. She then ran back to Inuyasha and bagan dressing his wounds. When she touched him, his eyes bolted open. He looked around and whispered her name. "Kagome."

Sango looked at him and sighed. He would be okay, for the time being. She stood up and grabbed her large boomerang. She charged head into battle.

Inuyasha still lay on the ground. Kagome running through his mind. 'I will get back to you Kagome. I will. I promise.' Inuyasha got up and followed the demon slayer.

They all battled Naraku. Sango sliced his tentacles off. Miroku sucked them up and Inuyasha attacked. Of course Sesshomaru and Kouga helped.

**(A/N: just gonna get down to the point cuz this battle scene is way too fucking long. So this chapter is gonna be short.)**

Finally the battle with Naraku had come to an end. Kouga had been knocked out. Sesshomaru got up and walked away with a prancing Rin at his side. Miroku had sucked up Naraku before his wind tunnel closed up. Sango was laying next to Kirara and Shippo. And Inuyasha, was sitting in a tree. He had to find a way to get to Kagome.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that minute. She had fallen in and out of unconsiousness for a while. She sat up and began her climb out of the well. When she reached the top she slipped and fell back down. 'Guess I'm going back.' She thought, right before she hit the bottom and screamed out in pain. After a moment of recomposior she looked up. She was still in the well house. Kagome bagan to get frantic. She dug her nails in the dirt and began to scream out. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha please help me." She was scared and frantic. Fresh tears flowed down her dirty face. 

"Kagome." The teary girl looked up at her mother and grandfather. "Kagome get out of there." Her grandpa called down.

Kagome shook her head and continued with her digging. "Inuyasha," she screamed out his name for the millionth time.She crumpled to the bottom and cried. "Inuyasha." She hugged her knees to her chest and continued to sob. "Inuyasha." She now whispered his name. "Inuyasha."

**A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed that fun little chapter. I want to thankALL my reveiwers and I want to say how happy I am to get all of your lovely comments. **

**Dewa Mata**


	4. The Truth

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoy this chappy...hehehe I got cookies for it...**

**Chapter 4**

**The Truth**

"Inuyasha," Kagome screamed out his name with every breath she had. Her grandfather and mother had forcablly dragged her out of the well. "No, Inuyasha." She tried to grab onto something. She had to wait for him to come and get her. She had too.

It had been a couple of hours since her Grandfather had found her screaming and crying at the bottom of the old well. She had many cuts and bruises and was dirty from head to toes. The most noticable mark though, was around her neck. Kagomes' mom had found a dark handprint circling the front of her daughters' neck. She decided to ignore this though, after she found it almost impossible to get her daughter out of the well. After a while, they finally managed to get her out, even though she still struggled to go back.

"Kagome please." Her mother's soft caring voice rang, like a bell, through her ears.

Kagome stopped struggling long enough to turn and face her mother. Tears welled up in her chocolate brown eyes. She embraced her mother tightly around the waist and sobbed into her white silken shirt.

"Oh mama, I can't get back. I can't get back to him," She chocked on her words. Her muffled voice was barly able to reach the older womans' ears, but she heard Kagome enough to know what had happened.

Ms. Higurashi gently wrapped loving protective arms around her emotionally unstable daughter and rocked her back and forth. She pressed her face on top of Kagomes' head as a few tears fell from her eyes. She made soft soothing noises and comforted her, the best to her ability. She knew that Kagome loved Inuyasha, who could blame her. She also knew that the only one who could help her, was him.

Soon, the young girl fell asleep in the arms of her mother. "Oh, Kagome," tears fells silently down the older womans' face.

Somehow Kagomes' mom was able to haul her daughter up to her room and tuck her saftly into her bed. She kissed her cheek and left her daughter to sleep peacefully.

**Hours later:**

Kagome sluggishly opened her eyes. It was dark outside and she was lying in her bed with the covers pulled up to her chin. Slowly, she sat up and looked around her room. "Inu...yasha?" Her voice was hoarse and her throat hurt really bad.

She slipped the covers off of her and slid out of bed. After a few trys she finally managed to stand an both her feet. She glided over to her door and opened it without a sound. She slipped into the hall and down the stairs and out the front door. Quickly, she made her way to the well house. She slid the door open and walked in. Tears started to fall down her pink swollen cheeks. She climbed to the bottom of the well and laid down in the dirt.

She sighed deeply as she closed her eyes. A few seconds later and she was sound asleep in the dark wellhouse.

* * *

Inuyasha ran to the well. After the battle with Naraku had ended, everyone went to Kaedes' hut. Sango had been knocked out and woke up a few hours after the battle was over. Shippo had been knocked unconsious by a falling branch. Miroku got a few cuts and bruises. Inuyasha though, had gotten more serious injuries, but being half demon he was okay. Kaede had dressed his wounds and fed everyone soup. They would need their rest, to figure out a way to get Kagome back. 

Finally, Inuyasha reached the well. He walked over to what was left of it and sat down. He sat, thinking, 'Kagome, I'm sorry I didn't reach you in time.'

He looked solomly up at the starry sky. A star shot throught the sky like one of Kagomes' arrows. Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly, hoping that when he opened them, Kagome would be standing there smiling at him. Slow, but surly, his eyes opened, but he saw no trace of Kagome. No trace that she had ever been there. Or even, existed.

He hung his head and a deep sigh escaped his lips. "Kagome," His voice was barely above a whisper, "I love you."

Unbeknownst to him, two figures were hiding close by in a bush. They had overheard everything he said. They knew he loved Kagome and without her he was a mister-sulky-pants. **(that was the only disctripive word I could come up with at the time.)**

Sango and Miroku sat behind the bush eyeing Inuyashas' sulkyness. Sangos' eyes showed the sadness she was feeling. Miroku was also sad, but never once let his eyes betray him.

"Miroku?" Sango turned her gaze on the monk next to her. He turned to look at her and smiled a soft sad smile crossed his features. "Yes, my dear Sango?" She turned back to look at Inuyasha. "Do you...do you think that Kagome is okay?" The worry was evident in her voice.

Miroku sighed and turned around to sit. "I can not say Sango." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "We don't know what is on the other side of the well." He took a second to think, "plus, we never heard her scream while she was falling. Either Kagome is laying dead at the bottom of the well in her time, or she is unconsious and hurt." His eyes opened a little bit.

Sango's brown eyes widened. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she choked out her words, "Don't say things like that Miroku." She swiped at her eyes to rid herself of the tears.

Miroku looked at her. "I do not wish to Sango, but I am mearly saying what could be the truth."

"I know, but, I don't want it to be." She choked on silent sobs."I know." Sango leaned close to him and whispered. "Lets go back to the hut. I'm tired."

A perverted grin appeared on Miroku's face. "Okay!" Sango looked at him evily, "pervert." She grinned as they were returning. Miroku, even though he was a pervert, somehow always knew how to cheer her up.

They returned to the hut and fell asleep. Sadly, Miroku was on the other side of the hut.

As the two watchers left. Inuyasha leaned against the well and closed his eyes. He fell into a deep and restless sleep.

**A/N: I know its short but please don't hate me...makes pouty face...hehehe works everytime...wait...oh no..Everything I say is posted on here! DUNDUNDUN**

**I hope you enjoyed it I'll post again in a week. **

**fireyfeline**


	5. A Sweet Dream

**I'm back with a new chapter. note: Kagome is dreaming. **

**Iie Sayonara No Goodbyes**

**Chapter 5**

**A Sweet Dream**

_Kagome felt her body floating through something warm. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She was surrounded by a blue and purple light. She smiled and held her breath. She was going back to the fudal era. She was going back, to him._

_After a few seconds she landed on the ground. She wasted no time climbing up the well. _

_When she got out she looked all around her. Suddenly, laughter escaped her. She was back. She was back to the one place she loved the most. She was back with her friends. She was back with Inuyasha. Speaking of Inuyasha...where was he?_

_Kagome quickly scanned the area and found her beloved hanyou sitting up against a tree. She quickly ran over and sat down in front of him. She held back a fit of giggles as she noticed that he was deeply asleep. He never truely got sleep unless he was in her time._

_She tilted her head a little. Her eyes sparkled with love and happiness, and a loving smile was plastered across her face. _

_She kneeled down in front of Inuyasha. Carefully, so as not to wake him up, she bent over him. Her mouth got so close that her lips just barly bruched his fuzzy dog ear. With a soft sweet voice she wispered, "Inuyasha..." _

_His ears tweaked in her directoin. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes. Two amber orbs stared at her in amazment. His mouth fell open a little. "Ka..." He couldn't even say her name, afraid he would wake up. _

_Kagome smiled brightly and stood up. "Well, didn't you miss me?" She looked at him with laughter in her eyes. _

_He bolted up and grabbed her around the waist. He brought her body as close to his as he could get it. "Kagome, I..." He was speechlees. What could he say? She was here with him. What more could he want. _

_"Inuyasha?" A small muffled voice came from his chest._

_"What is it Kagome?" He asked while trying to bring her closer to him. _

_Again, her voice was muffled, "I can't breath." Inuyasha quickly let go of the schoolgirl. "Sorry," was all Inuyasha could say. _

_Kagomes' smile faded as she started talking. "I can't get back Inuyasha." She lowered her head and stared at her feet. "I tried, but I can't do it." Inuyasha turned his back to her. The tears stung at his eyes and he refused to let her see him cry. "I know. Naraku destroyed the well as soon as you disappeared." His head fell to his chest. How could he tell her that there was no way she could ever get back._

_" Inuyasha," her voice was next to him. He turned his head to look at her. "You have the shards. and the whole jewel now." She smiled a sad smile. "You should make your wish." _

_"Kagome, I want you to be by my side forever." She grabbed her shoulders and looked her square in the eyes. " I love you, Kagome." _

_She gasped and after a second she smiled. "I love you too." She hugged him tightly. "I have to go for now, but I'll see you tonight." She turned to leave, but not before Inuyasha grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and sweet; Inuyasha didn't try to presure her to kiss harder or anything. When they parted they stared at each other._

_"Kagome!?" A soft voice called her name. See looked at Inuyasha to only see him fading, along with the world around her._

Kagome opened her eyes to find herself in the well. She sat up and brushed the dirt off her cloths.

"Kagome, get out of there." She lloked up to find her mom peering down at her. She had a worried look about her.

After climbing out of the well, Kagome went inside and took a steaming hot bath. She found that her eyes were swollen and a monsterous bruise had appeared on her neck. 'How did that get there I wonder?' Kagome closed her eyes as she remembered what Naraku had done.

After her bath, she went to her room for more sleep. She would need it for school tommarow. She had to go, she had to get her mind off Inuyasha somehow. And, school seemed like the ideal place to do it.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke with a start. Was it just a dream or did he really communicate with Kagome? He had to know. He need it for his sake as well as hers. 

He ran all the way back to Kaedes' hut and found the old woman kneeling by a pot of breakfast. He plopped across from her. "Kaede, tell me everything you know about dreams." The old priestess looked at him and smiled.

"Well..."

* * *

Kagome slipped in and out of sleep. Naraku haunted her as well as Inuyasha. She had convinced herself that she merely just dreamed that she was with him. There was no way that the dream world was real. And yet, it had seemed so real. The way he pressed his chapped lips to hers. 

'It wasn't real and you know it.' Kagome mentally slapped herself. She coudn't think about Inuyasha anymore. She would never get to see him, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, or Kaede again. "Inuyasha," she whispered his name. She would never see him again. She cried herself into a long and deep slumber.

**Sorry, this chapter is a little short, It was awefully hard to type. I had to think. Well, I want reveiws so until I get at least three I refuse to update.**

**fireyfeline**


	6. Running Away

**Well, Hope you all are happy. New chapter is up and I would like to thank those who left reveiws. SeyDemonGirl5000 inu16kags Thank you for the reviews.**

**Chapter 6**

**Running Away**

Kagome awoke to her alarm clock going off. She reached over sleepily and turned it off. Slowly, she slipped out of bed and got dressed. She went down stairs and ate breakfast in silence.

Grandpa was sitting across from her, with a concerned look on his face. Sota stuffed his face until he noticed that Kagome wasn't really eating. "Sis, you really should eat something." He stiffened as Kagome pushed back her chair and stood up.

"I'm going to school. Bye mom, grandpa, Sota." She walked out and left the house. She walked toward school with her head hung down. There was no way she could just leave all her memories of her friends behind. There was no way she could _ever _forget Inuyasha.

When she reached school she avoided everyone. Hojo, Yuka, Eri and even Ayame. She didn't want to talk to anyone.She was able to handle school, until she went to history class. She walked into the class with every intention of ignoring the teacher. That was until he started talking.

The teacher talked about a jewel, but no ordinary jewel. The Sacred Jewel. He started to talk about a priestess from another place how searched for the jewel with a monk, a demon slayer, and two demons.

Kagome had had enough. The tears fell down her face as she stood up suddenly. He chair had fallen down behind her and the whole class stared. "Miss Higurashi, please sit down and do not disterb the class." The teachers voice rang with anger. Kagome looked up at him and starmed out of class. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to leave. She had to get away from the memories.

She ran out the school doors and took a right. She ran until she couldn't breath.

"Inuyasha..." The name hung in the air like a cloud. Kagome fell to her knees and cried.

* * *

"So that's all?" Inuyasha asked the old priestess who sat across from him. Kaede noddedas she sipped her tea. 

"Ey, that is all I know about them." The old woman looked up at the half demon. A smile had formed on his lips after the long explaination. Inuyasha stood up and left the hut he had to find Kikyo. She was now the only on how could help. He bounded through the forest to find the dead priestess. "Kagome, I promise I get to you soon." The words fell from his lips like water. 'I promise.' He closed his eyes and sniffed around for Kikyo. Suddenly, he caught her sent of fresh graveyard soil. It was weak, but it would get stronger the closer he got.

"Just hang on Kagome."

* * *

Night had fallen on Tokyo. Everyone was in thier houses safe and warm. Kagome sat in the park all alone. She had stopped crying long ago. Her eyes no longer had any tears for her to cry. So, she sat knees to her chest, head down. Many had given her strange looks but avoided her altogether. 

"Kagome!?" A female voice echoed through her ears. She looked up and gasped. "Mom." Her voice was weak and hoarse. The older woman walked over and bent down next to her daughter. As soon as she was down she embraced her in a loving hug. "Kagome," she closed her teary eyes as she spoke softly, "I understand how you feel. You lost Inuyasha and you feel like your world is collapsing all around you." Kaome pressed her face into her mothers' shirt and nodded. "Darling, I know you can get through this. Your strong just like your father."

Kagome shivered slightly and nodded again. How could she get through this. How could she go on living without Inuyasha. She cared about him too much. She loved him. "Oh mom," Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around her mothers' waist. "I don't know what to do. I can't get back to him, and I can't live without him."

Mrs. Higurashi pat her daughter on the back and continued to hold her. Finally, they got up and walked home. Kagomes' thoughts still lingering on Inuyasha.

'Where are you? Will you try to come for me?' Those thoughts racing around she walked on in silence.

**Well, thats all for now. I am sorry this chapter is so short but, I really had no plan for it. So no we would like to say stay tuned for the next chapter of Iie Sayonara No Goodbyes **

**fireyfeline**


	7. Trying to Forget

**Well here it is the 7th chapter of Iie Sayonara No Goodbyes...**

**Chapter 7**

**Trying to Forget**

Kagome laid in her bed, for what seemed like forever. She couldn't sleep. How could she. She couldn't get to Inuyasha and her friends. She jumped up out of her bed and went out to the well house. She walked over to the edge of the well and peered down inside. It was dark and eeri.

She bent down and laid her head on the edge. She might as well forget all about Inuyasha and the others. She would never be able to return to them. She closed her eyes and said a good-bye to each of her friends. Finally, she said Inuyashas' name. "I love you more than anything in the world." Tears fell down her chocolate brown eyes. "Good-bye, Inuyasha."

Kagome quickly stood up and ran out of the well house for the last time. She wouldn't return. If she did, then it would only make living without him that much harder. Kagome went to her room and slept the rest of the night away.

The next morning was really hard for her. Kagome didn't really want to get out of bed or go to school. But, she knew she had to get on with her life. She had to if was to ever get over Inuyasha. She cringed and pushed him out of her mind. She put on her unifirm and headed of to school.

On the way her friends met up with her. They talked about all kinds of stuff, but Kagome just ignored them and wa;led with her head down. 'Poor mama. I've been sulking around and havn't helped out around the house.'

"Kagome..." A voice yelled out her name. She looked up to find Eri staring at her woth a furious look on her face.

Kagome gulped, "Huh?" She put on a smile.

"Kagome, did you boyfriend break up with you again?" Eri looked her straight in the eyes. She hung her head and nodded. Inuyasha wasn't really her boyfriend and even if he was she wouldn't see him again. 'There you go again girl.' Kagome gripped herself out. ' Just push those thoughts away.' But, it was easier said then done. Kagome sighed and coninued walking to school. She didn't want to discuse these things with them. Beside, she had to move on.

When she arrived at school, Hojo was waiting by her locker. "Hey Kagome." He sounded so happy. "Hi Hojo." The words sounded sad and hurt. No one other then Kagome noticed it though.

"So Kagome," Hojo looked down at his feet, "would you like to out this Saturday night?" Kagomes friends chimmed in. "How about that new club on Main street?"

Hojo smiled brightly. "That sounds like fun. Would you guys like to come too?"

The three girls giggled like crazy before jumping up and down for joy.

"I guess I can take that as a yes." Hojo laughed, amused by the girls. "I'll pick you all up at six okay bye Kagome." He leaned down and planted a small kiss on her left cheek. Then turned and left.

Kagome put her hand up to her cheek and smiled. She remembered the time she kissed Inuyasha. 'No.' Kagome shook her head. 'No more. Hojo is here now.' Kagome wlked to her first class with her, still giggling, friends right behind her.

Class was boring as usual. Kagome stared out the window. Thinking about things other than the boy she left behind. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. How was life going to be now that she lost the love of her life? How was she going to get by? What would happen to all her frineds? She didn't know. How could she? There was only one thing she was sure of. If she was to ever get over the dog boy from the past, she had to go out on this date with Hojo. Who knew, she might actually learn to like him.

to be continued...

**Okay everyone... sorry for the cliff hanger but I finally updated this story. I had a little problem with alot of stuff. My grandma had a heart attack and I had to go down to Texas for a while then as soon as I got back I had to go to church camp so there was two weeks right there sorry for no updating til now. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**fireyfeline**


	8. A Date, An Answer, A Dream

**Well here it is the 8th chapter of Iie Sayonara No Goodbyes...**

**Chapter 8**

**A Date, An Answer, A dream**

The bell rang signaling for class to end. She had gotten through a whole day of school without crying. She might finally be able to move on with her life. She walked through the halls and down the steps of the school. She had tons and tons of homework to catch up on. 'Well I won't have that problem anymore.' Kagome thought miserably. Seeing as how she wouldn't be going to the fuedal era anymore, she wouldn't have to worry about falling behind in class.

"Kagome!?" A deep male voice floated along the crowd of students. Kagome turned around and saw Hojo fighting to get towards her. When he caought up to the schoolgirl he stopped and caught his breath before speaking. "Are we still on for tonight?" Hojo looked hopefully at her. Kagome gave him the best smile that she could muster and nodded. He smiled before parting. Leaving her to walk home.

The walk home wasn't so bad, until Kagome walked past the park. She stopped remembering how she and Inuyasha came in contact with one of his fathers three swords there. She let out a deep sigh before continuing her journy home. She had to stop. She just had to.

* * *

Inuyasha ran throught forests and towns asking everyone if they saw the dead priestess he searched for. They pointed out the direction just before he took off. He had been searching for a couple of days. And everytime it seemed as though he had found her, she disappeared. It was nearing night once again as he ran. Suddenly, he saw a flash of white off to his right. He stopped and looked in the area he had seen the mysterious flash. What was it? 

A soul collecter floated out and came over to him. 'Kikyo.' The name formed in his mind. Kikyo was the only one with soul collecters. It wrapped itself around him before floating away, leading him to the priestess.

Inuyasha followed with a bit of fear. What if Kikyo wouldn't help him? Whatif-? 'Stop thinking what if.' Inuyasha chastised himself. He came to a small clearing with a huge tree in the middle. There, lay the priestess, aparently in a light sleep. For when he got close he opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha..." Her voice sounded soft and confused. "What brings you here?" She sat up and looked him over. Inuyasha gulped and started his explaination. After a while, he finished with the question that he had come to ask. "So, will you make the jewel whole?" Inuyasha was ready to fight. Not, hand to hand fight but with words. He was ready to get down on all fours and beg if he had to. Unfortunatly, there was no need of that. Kikyo had answered his question with one simple word. "Yes."

Inuyasha was ready to jump for joy. She would complete the jewel then he could fix the well and get to Kagome. He smiled at his former lover.

* * *

Kagome radded her closet looking for something to wear. She was going to a club so she couldn't wear just a plain old dress. After an hour of fishing for cloths she came up with a pair of tight blue jeans and a red halter top. She pulled her hair back into a high ponytail. And ran down stairs to meet her date. 

Kagomes' mom looked her over and smiled. Her grandpa just snorted and complained about her outfit. Souta smiled and cheered for his big sister. Kagome was scared about going out with Hojo, even if her three friends were also tagging along.

Hojo finally came to the door with Eri, Yuka and Ayume bouncing behind him. They left and made their way to the hot new club.

* * *

Sango and Miroku and a peaceful time in the village. They had finally defeated Naraku and wanted to get married. But, they couldn't until Inuyasha had completed his mission. 

Inuyasha had said he would get Kagome back. Sango cheered for him. And waited for her wedding. So for the time that he had been gone she had helped out around the village. She had watched and helped take care of the little children. She had to leard for she would have a child too.

Miroku came into the hut she was in. and stood there watching her rock the babe to sleep. She hummed a lullaby for the little thing. When the baby was asleep she carefully laid it down and walked over to her fiancee.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I can't wait to marry you." Her voice was low for fear she would wake the child.

"I love you Sango." Miroku had then been called away to help Kaede gather some herbs to make a medicine for a sick boy.

Sango sighed and looked up at the sky. 'Kagome.' Her thoughts wandered to the girl who was like a sister. 'You had better be okay.' She stayed there looking at the night sky until the mother returned, thanking her for caring for the little baby. Sango left and wandered to the well.

"She had done so every night since Kagome disappeared. She walked to the edge and kneeled down in prayer. After she was finished she stood up and said good night to her sister and left to bed down in her new hut. She slept that night with dreams of Kagome returning from her world beyond the well.

To be continued...

**So, I hoped you liked this chapter. I wanted to put Sango and Miroku in here to make it all fair. **

**fireyfeline**


	9. The New Club and A Sad Song

**Well here it is the 9th chapter of Iie Sayonara No Goodbyes... Okay, The song in this chapter is Forever Love by Reba. I don't own it so there you go...on with the story...**

**Chapter 9**

**The New Club and A Sad Song**

Kagome walked along with a smile as Hojo talked about the club. Apparently he had already been a couple of times. Yuka, Eri and Ayumi listened with strong ears as Hojo talked on and on. Kagome shivered and thought stupidly that she should have brought a coat. The wind blew hard as they walked. "It feels like its trying to push me back to the shrine." Kagome whispered in a low voice.

"Kagome." Everyone stared at her like she was on a stage or something. Kagome looked up and looked innocently at Hojo and the girls. "What?"

Hojo took her hands in his. "Kagome, are you feeling well?"

Kagome nearly fell over with laughter. "I'm fine Hojo. Really." She giggled for a moment and looked up at the sky. They were almost to the club. 'Girl done do it tonight.' Kagome mentally yelled at herself. 'Don't think about the past. Think about the future.'

The group reached the club and Kagome's mouth fell open. The line was so long that you couldn't see the end of it. "Hojo..." Kagome's voice trailed of as he walked forward and stepped throught the doorway. The girls followed afraid to be told they couldn't enter. But, they got through.

The inside was big and full of people dance and drinking. Everyone had fun. An hour later Kagome and the group sat at a table and ordered drinks.

A man who was apparently the DJ walked up on the stage and grabbed the microphone. "Hey all you guys and gals out there. You diggin the scene?" He paused while the place roared with laughter. "I'm just joshin you all. Well, tonight is Kareoke night. If you would like to just come on up tell me your name and the song." He walked off and a girl with blond hair and pale skin walked up and began singing an upbeat song.

Kagome tuned the girl out because the song she sang was about a guy losing a girl and she was sad so she killed herself. Now how happy was that? Kagome felt eyes on her and looked up at Hojo.

"Kagome," Hojo looked at her with a smile and asked the dreaded question. "Will you go sing a song?"

Kagome wanted to die. 'OF COURSE NOT!!! DO I LOOK LIKE I WANT TO???' Kagome smiled and said she would. She stood up and walked over to the DJ and told him her name and the song.

Kagome dreaded this. There was only one song she knew the words to and It would make her cry and she knew it. She waited as the pale, blond girl finished her song and decended the stage with a roaring crowd. The DJ walked up and began. "Next is, Kagome singing Forever Love." He walked away leave her alone with all eyes on her.

She was scared as the music began playing. She could feel the pain as her heart beat against her chest. 'Inuyasha,' was her final thought as the words flowed out of her mouth like water.

**The first time I laid my eyes on you I knew**

**We'd spend this life side by side**

**I still feel the same though you're so far away**

**I swear that you'll always be mine...**

Kagome felt the hot tears begin to flow down her cheeks. She knew thats she should stop before she ran. But, she couldn't stop, for fear that she would break down.

**Forever Love I promise you**

**Someday we'll be together**

**Forever love I won't give up No matter what**

**I'll be waiting for you Forever love**

Hojo watched as Kagomes feelings came alive. 'Shes crying.' Hojo smiled and whispered to no one around. "I love you too. Kagome."

**Minutes and hours and years may go by**

**But my heart knows nothing of time**

**So don't cry, just keep me right there**

**In your dreams And hold on to these words of mine**

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She had to get away somehow. But, where would she go? She had no money and she had no jacket. 'Inuyasha please come back for me'

**Forever Love I promise you**

**Someday we'll be together**

**Forever Love I won't give up No matter what**

**I'll be waiting for you **

Kagome thought about Inuyasha and all the things they had been through. Their love couldn't keep them apart before so why was it now? He always mannaged to get to her before. But, she cried knowing that even though he refused to leave her he couldn't get to her.

**Forever Love is the road to our destiny**

**Nothing can change what is meant to be**

Hojo stood up from his seat and started walking toward the stage. He would let Kagome know that he would always be there for her no matter what happened.

**Forever Love**

**Forever Love**

**Oh, I wont give up No matter what**

**I'll be waiting for you Forever love**

**I'll be waiting for you Forever love**

**Forever Love**

Kagome dropped the microphone and ran off the stage after the last word. No one heard her say his name as she fled from the club crying like her world had ended. No one saw where she went. She was alone, in Tokyo, at night.

To be continued...

**So, I hoped you liked this chapter. **

**fireyfeline**


	10. Tears from Two

**Okay, I hope that you all really enjoy this chapter. I know its a bit short but baer with me a while. Thank you all for the reveiws and please please reveiw this chapter. **

**Chapter 10 **

**Tears From Two **

Kagome wandered around in a daze for a couple of hours. Before she knew it she was in the park. Her cheeks were tear streaked and her chocolate eyes were swollen. She had no clue as to why she ran from the club. She was alone at night. And it was kind of chilly.

Kagome found a swing and sat down on it. Slowly, she swung back and forth until her heart beat was steady and rhythmic. She breathed deeply; the cold air filling her lungs. Why had she gone to the club? Why didn't she just say 'no' when Hojo asked her to sing? Why had she even sung that song? Tears filled her eyes just as a woman walked into the park.

Kagome's head fell into her lap and she sobbed. "Why?" Her heart ached so badly. She felt as if she was on fire. "Why can't I get you out of my head?" Her body shook as she cried into her jeans.

"Baby?" A soft voice floated over Kagome. She shot up so fast she about fell off the swing. "Mom." Kagome launched herself at her mother and they both sank to the ground.

* * *

Inuyasha raced towards the village where Sang and Miroku were staying. 'Just hold on Kagome. Just hold on.' He smiled as he ran. He almost jumped for joy when Kikyo ahd helped him. He knew she didn't like Kagome but she had helped her, for him. 

"I owe you one Kikyo." His voice drifted along with the wind he created as he continued his journey.

* * *

It was a while before Kagome had settled down. She had learned that her mother was out shopping and saw her run past the store. So she followed her daughter out to the park. 

Kagome walked with her mother back home. She looked up at the bright midnight blue sky and saw a shooting star. Kagome closed her eyes and made a wish. After a few minutes they made it back home. Kagome went straight to her room and crawled under the blankets of her bed. "I miss you Inuyasha." Kagome sighed and rolled over to face her wall. 'Damn this heart to hell.' She really hoped the rest of her life was better then this. She never wanted this kind of pain ever again.

The next day Kagome woke up and hopped out of bed. She quickly put on her uniform and bolted down the stairs. She couldn't wait. 'They should be announcing prom soon.' Kagome grabbed her breakfast and left after kissing her mother good-bye.

"Today, I swear that I will not cry less I burn in hell with Kikyo." She yelled at the top of her lungs. She giggled and ran down the many steps of her family's shrine. Today would be a sort of rebirth.

Kagome ran the whole way to school not even stopping at the entrance of the park where she and Inuyasha spent time together. She absolutely refused to let herself remember him.

* * *

Sango paced around the hut for two days. 'Where the hell is Inuyasha?' Her stomach seemed to be feeling more different then usual. She wanted to know if she was pregnant. If so, she was in for one hell of a year. 

"Damn it Inuyasha," Sango stopped and screamed, "Where the hell are you?" She stomped her foot just as a figure emerged from outside.

"What is your problem?" Inuyasha growled low and deep in his throat and Sango launched herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his body and squeezed tight. For some reason she had also been a bit emotional too.

"I think I'm pregnant." She began to cry as she slipped to the floor and sobbed into his pant leg.

Inuyasha sniffed the air then picked Sango up and set her on her feet. "You are pregnant. Two I think." Inuyasha pulled something out of his haori and held it up for Sango to see. She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.

"You really did it." She put her hands together. "Now there is only one thing left to do." She looked at him and pointed towards the entry way.

"Go." It was the last word he heard before he left the now pregnant Sango in her hut all alone.

Inuyasha dashed towards the one place that would solve all his problems. He draw his hand up to his face and kissed the thing that would save his one true love. Hoping that is, that she didn't give up on him.

"I love you." He whispered into the gentle wind that swept across the land.

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**fireyfeline**


	11. Sayonara Forever

**Hey, hope you all like this chapter. I had a kinda rough time writing it. I hope you enjoy...Dotty... this is for you.**

**Chapter 11 **

**Sayonara Forever **

It had been a rough night. Kagome and her mom had walked in and found Sota laying on the floor right in front of the door. How he could do that and not wake up when someone hit him with the door was a mystery that left both women baffled.

Kagome had walked up to her room in a sluggish way and threw her pajamas on. She scurried down when she heard the tea pot on the stove go off. She knew what her mother was up to. She always did it when on of her kids was upset.

She walked into the kitchen just as her mom set a steaming hot cup of milk and honey on the table. Mrs. Higurashi smiled as her daughter slid into the chair and began to sip her drink. She poured her a cup and sat down opposite Kagome. They stayed like that until Sota walked in complaining of a slight headache. Go figure. Kagome watched as her mom picked up her baby brother and carried him up the stairs.

"She really does do her very best." Kagome sipped the last of her drink and set it in the sink before going to say good night to her mother. She walked in to her room and to the window next to her bed. She looked up at the night sky.

"Good-bye forever, Inuyasha." She got in bed and fell into a deep slumber. The next morning she hopped out of bed and quickly dressed herself. She was exited to go back to school. She charged down the steps and kissed her mom.

"Bye. Love you," she hollered as she dashed out the door and across the shrine.

Kagome smiled sheepishly as she walked to school. Nothing in the world could bring her down. Sure her heart still hurt but she had to face it and move on. Saying Good-bye was hard. But she had to face the fact that she would never see him ever again. Kagome looked up at the beautiful sky. 'Thanks mom.'

_flashback_

_"Oh momma." Kagome cried into her mothers shirt. "No matter what I do I can't forget him." She clung to her mom like a five year old child who had a nightmare. _

_Kagomes mom held fast to hr daughter. What could she say? She had never lost a love like this. She only ever lost her husband. But, that was a different lose. Wasn't it? She looked down at the young girl how was barely sixteen. She had found love and lost it. There was no worse pain._

_Mrs. Higurashi grabbed Kagomes shoulders and ripped her daughter from her. Kagome looked at her mother with teary eyes. "Momma?" Kagome was confused. Her mom had never pushed her away when she cried. Why now?_

_Mrs. Higurashi looked at Kagome as her eyes too, filled with hot tears. "Kagome, I know how you feel." She took a deep breath. "Remember when your father died?"_

_Kagome gasped. 'That's right!' Kagome felt ashamed of herself. How could she forget that her mother had also lost the love of her life. She would never she him again. _

_"Darling," Her mother lifted her face up to hers. "Your father was everything good in my life. He was my rock. He gave me the two most prescious gifts in the world. You and Sota. He was my life and I loved him, just like you love Inuyasha." She kissed the top of Kagome's head. "Baby, I lost my love and you lost yours but I was able to be happy again. You need to find a way Kagome dear. You have to learn to live even if your true love is gone."_

_Kagome took in her mother's words. "I understand." She looked up and smiled at her mother. "I can do it." She wiped the tears from her eyes and then her mothers. She had to be brave. Her mother did it and so could she._

_End_

Kagome continued on to school. She wouldn't look back no matter what. She would keep on looking forward.

"Kagome?" She turned to find Hojo running up to her.

"Hi, Hojo," she smiled just as he caught up with her. They walked to school together neither one taking about the night before.

School was a blur and Kagome truely had fun. She did all her homework and laughed with her friends. She kissed Hojo, on the cheek of course. She was pretty sure that she would be able to deal with things, just a little at a time.

* * *

Sango shrieked. Miroku who was just outside came running into the hut only to have the love of his life jump on him, sending him to the ground beneath her. 

"What is it, my dear Sango?" Miroku struggled to get the words out. Sango was pretty heavy. He was beginning to wonder why. Was there something she wasn't telling him?

Sango wrapped her arms around her neck and cried into his shoulder. With her weight he managed to sit up and craddle his fiancee. "Sp...spider." That was the only sound in the hut right before Miroku burst out into a fit of laughter.

Sango, who was having major mood swings because of her pregnancy, pulled back and smacked him right upside the head. "You bastard." Sango grabbed a piece of firewood and proceeded to whack the monk all over the body. "Why are you laughing at me?" Suddenly, the demon slayer fell down and cried her eyes out.

"I'm pregnant," she let it out in one heavy sob. How Miroku managed to understand, no one would ever know. He jumped up and ran outside the hut screaming at the top of his lungs.

"We're pregnant! We're having a baby!" He ran around the whole village jumping for joy.He couldn't believe that Sango and him were going to be parents. This was the happiest day of his life.

to be continued...

**Hope you enjoyed it. Whats next?????? **

**fireyfeline**


	12. Live, Love, Laugh

**Chapter 11 **

**Live, Love, Laugh**

Kagome walked diligently through the halls. She was so excited. The principal had just announced prom was going to be in two days. She could not wait. She had bought her dress months ago. She was planning to get Inuyasha to go with her. Nevertheless, she hoped Hojo would ask. It would be wonderful to go with him.

Kagome sat through all her classes silently waiting for the final bell to ring. It would be so amazing to go to the prom.

When the bell did finally ring, Kagome dashed out so fast she nearly knocked down the teacher, who was also trying to leave. She ran home, swung the door open, and hollered for her mother. She ran into the kitchen and began talking so fast her mother could not understand her at all.

"Kagome dear, slow down," she let out a small chuckle. "I can't understand a word you are saying."

Kagome closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and began again. "They just announced prom and I need a dress. I also think that Hojo will ask me." She smiled diligently up at her mother and kissed her on the cheek after her mother told her to wait for her to get her purse.

Kagome jumped for joy as she raced to the car. Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she drove her daughter to the mall for a dress. 'Looks like she's going to live through this after all.' She let out a stifled laugh. While her daughter chattered on and on.

* * *

Kikyo wandered through the forest in a daze. She had completed Inuyasha's wish. However, what about her? What would she do with the remaining time she had? She looked up at the sky and thought about what to do. Suddenly, she heard a scream. She rushed forward to find a young girl cowering against a fallen tree. 

"May I inquire as to why you screamed?" Her voice was distant as it was all the time seeing as how she was dead. The girl looked up at her with scared eyes and pointed at the priestesses' feet.

Kikyo looked down and saw a small green caterpillar inching its way toward the frightened girl. She bent down, picked up the helpless creature, walked over to a bush, and set it on a bunch of leaves.

"There you go." She turned to the girl who had gotten to her feet and was now making her way to the priestess. She looked as though she was about to cry. She ran forward and wrapped her small arms around Kikyo's legs.

"I was so scared." The girl wailed as if someone had just beat her senseless. **(My sister gave me the idea for this. She one time screamed and cried because a bug had crawled on her shoe.) **

Kikyo looked at this girl and noticed she had bruises all over her body. "What is with the bruises?" The girl looked away as if ashamed.

"My mommy and daddy used to hit me and my brother before they died. I lost them two days ago in a fire in our village." The girl looked up at the dead woman with mysterious eyes.

Kikyo fell to her knees. The young girl took Kikyo's face in her small hands. She looked into her dead eyes and saw something.

"You should not hold such a grudge. It is time for you to leave. You should linger in this world no more." With those words, the little girl kissed Kikyo softly on the lips. Kikyo gasped, as the girl was just as cold as she was.

The little girl turned around and pranced away into the forest, her laughter still ringing as she wandered away.

For the first time in a long time. Tears welled up in her eyes. How could a little girl do this to her? How could she have made her see that she was still in love with Inuyasha?

"I love you Inuyasha. Even if you love another my heart is still yours." Kikyo fell to the ground and her eyes closed for the last time. She disinigrated to ashes and with a gust of wind erased all trace off her existence.

The little girl turned around and smiled. "She finally made her peace." With that, she turned to finish her business.

* * *

Sango screamed at the top of her lungs. "How could he leave me?" The tears were streaming down her face. She curled herself into a tight ball and cried for a long time. Miroku had left. He said nothing, just left. 

"How could he do this to me?" She shook with sobs. Suddenly, she heard footsteps and then a loud thud as something dropped on the floor. She looked up to find Miroku staring at her. She gritted her teeth and punched him right in the face.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?" Her voice shook the hut, as did the sudden rain. She jumped up and rushed toward him with a raised fist. He would never get away with leaving her.

"Sango wait." The scared monk put up both hands to stop her. Though he knew, she could get through that with no problem at all. "I just went out for fire wood." He pointed to the pile of wood that now sat were the fire was supposed to be.

Tears formed in the girls eyes and she clung to her beloved fiancée. "I'm so sorry Miroku. I don't know what's wrong with me." She cried as he comforted her. She looked up at him to see his face. She gasped and asked what had happened to him.

"Well," he scratched the back of his head nervously, "while I was looking for some wood, I tripped and fell into the mud.

Sango tried so hard to hold it in. She knew she could not do it. She just had to...

She burst out in a fit of laughter. There was no way that she could contain herself. She just could not stop. Miroku falling face forward into a mud puddle. Now that was funny.

"I love you Miroku." Sango sank into his arms and fell asleep sometime later.

"I love you too Sango. I also love your laugh." He knew she could not hear but he did not care. Her laugh was cute and adorable.

**Well, I hope none of you thought that Miroku really left Sango. HEHEHE I am the ruler of this story...obey my every command...please review.**

**Fireyfeline**


	13. Are You Ready?

**Hello, everyone I am sorry for the delay on updates. I have been very busy with my senior report. Hope you enjoy the chapter... this is dedicated to a friend who was always there for me no matter what the problems. Are you still my friend? Kay-kun**

**Chapter 13**

**Are You Ready?**

Kagome loved the dress that her mother had chosen. It was silky red with one strap leading from her left shoulder to the right part of her dress in the back. The dress cut down just above the middle of her thigh. Kagome had tried it on. When she walked out of the dressing room, everyone turned and stared at her. They complimented on her dress and looks.

After buying the dress, they went to find a pair of shoes. Kagome found the perfect pair that would really compliment the dress. To match the dress they too were red. They were a pair of sandals with leather ties that wound up her legs to fasten themselves just below her knees. She had almost thrown a fit when she realized that they were not her size. She talked to someone who after a half hour found her size, leaving her content and happy.

"If only Inuyasha could see me now." She giggled as she spoke the words. She had said them without even thinking. Kagome took a deep breath and continued shopping with her mother. They browsed through the mall in a matter of ten hours. Then they left for home soon after.

"Thank you mama," Kagome smiled at her mother after they got in the car. Mrs. Higurashi looked over at her daughter and said in a loving tone, "You're very welcome dear." After starting the car, they made their way home while listening to the radio.

* * *

Sango almost wanted to cry again. She felt like her stomach was on fire. God, how could someone stand so much pain? She had never really cared all that much about it, she was a demon slayer after all. Nevertheless, this… was ridiculous. Sango nearly screamed as she felt another jolt of pain.

"I can't take this anymore." She jumped off the futon and headed of the door. Miroku was at her side in an instant.

"Now Sango, we must not be so hasty. I know that you're in pain and all but that is no need to go and break something." He gently put his hands on her shoulders and tried to lead her back to the futon, which was really mess from her tossing and turning.

Sango agreed to go back to bed under one condition. Miroku had to rub her stomach to make it feel better. Miroku smiled and ushered her into bed and soothed her to sleep.

* * *

Kagome ran up to her room and booted up her computer. She needed to start on her homework if she was to be able to go to the dance. She skimmed through her reading assignment and finished the questions. She concentrated hard on math, which was easy. After finishing her homework, she ran in and ran a bath. She poured a mixture of different oils and salts in to make it more relaxing. Kagome stepped in and sat down. She sighed deeply. She gently laid her head back and closed her eyes.

She was just beginning to feel at peace when she heard a loud bang. Not even giving it a second thought, Kagome sprang out of the tub and rushed to her room from whence the noise had come. She stood there, face to face with a silver haired, amber-eyed half-demon. Kagome nearly fell in surprise. Inuyasha in all his handsome glory stood in front of her. She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, Inuyasha," she cried into his shirt. "I missed you so much." Suddenly, Kagome realized what she was 'NOT' wearing. She blushed and quickly tried to cover herself up. Then she heard another loud bang. Only this time it sounded like a knock.

Kagome gasped for breath as she shot up out of the bathtub. Her hair was wet and her throat burned with each breath she took. After she gained control of her breathing and realized what had actually happened, she stood up and hopped out to dry herself off.

'How could you do that now?' She stared at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. It was a sad and lonely smile.

Kagome dried her hair and threw on her night cloths. She walked into her room and sat on the edge of the bed. Did that dream mean…no it could not. It was impossible. Inuyasha could never return. She closed her eyes and lay back on the bed. She pictured his smile and giggled. That was the one thing she loved, to make him smile, those genuine smiles.

After awhile Kagome fell asleep and dreamed a dreamless dream.

Kagomes' alarm clock went off and she pounded it with her fist and, sat up in bed. Today was the day that Hojo would ask her to prom. She just knew it. Kagome jumped out of bed, threw on her school uniform, and combed through her mess of a hair. Then, she ran down, gobbled up her food, and ran out the door before anyone could say anything.

Today would be a day that Kagome never forgot.

**I am so sorry that I could not make this chapter longer. I promised it would be up by Halloween and I was so busy and distracted that I never made it. I apologize to all my readers. The next chapter will be long because it is pretty much the last one. But there will be an epilogue after the story so stay tuned for that okay???**

**fireyfeline**


	14. Surprise

**Okay here is the best chapter that will be up...the epilogue will come soon after his is up.Okay, here we go.**

**Chapter 14**

**Surprise**

Sango sat in the hut by herself. She seemed to have calmed down. She had been having mood swings for the past three days. Inuyasha had said the the process of his mission would be rather difficult. Miroku had continuously gone to see him to see how he was doing. That was where he was now.

Sango took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She hadn't seen Kagome in a long while. She really missed her. She let her tears fall down her face. She didn't even try to wipe them away. No one knew how much she needed Kagome. She was like a sister. Especially after the day she saw Naraku slice her brother to tiny pieces.

"Kagome," Sango whispered her best friends' name. "I need you. Please, come back to us." She pulled her knees to her chest and laid her head down on her knees. She let out heavy sobs that racked her body.

After several long minutes she finally calmed down. She stood up and slowly stumbled over to her bed. She laid down and closed her eyes. She fell asleep just as the rain began to pour down from the sky.

* * *

Inuyasha stood there still trying to make it work. He had been there for three days trying to concentrate all his power and heart into making it work. 

"Inuyasha," Miroku stood behind the half demon. "Maybe you should rest for a little bit. You look like your going to fall over." He stood in the pouring rain while the light swirled around Inuyasha.

"Miroku, I can't just give up for even a second." He took a deep breath and continued. "I have to get her back. Even if it costs me my life." He stared at the well and concentrated on it. "I love her."

* * *

The wind blew all around Kagome as she ran all the way to school. It seemed to her that someone did want her to go to school. She fought to get to school. She had to get there; if she didn't then she would not get to go to the prom tomorrow. Finally, she made it to school and ran up the steps into the warm wind free building. 

The day went by slow. She sat in her third class of the day waiting for Hojo to show up. Suddenly her three friends Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi showed up right in front of her desk.

"Kagome," Yuka squealed in her face.

"What?" She nearly fell out of her chair with fright.

Yuka looked Kagome in the eyes and frowned. "Kagome, someone asked Hojo to the prom." She saw the slightly saddened look in Kagomes' eyes.

"Yuka," Kagome pushed her chair back and stood up. "I don't really care that someone already asked Hojo to the prom." Kagome looked down at her feet and started to walk away. She didn't care if she ditched this class. It was only history, hadn't she already lived through it?

Kagome walked out of the room and down the hall. It was crowded and there was still a bit of time before everyone had to be in class. She walked past people as they stared at her. She didn't care. She went straight past them and into the girls bathroom. She turned on the hot water and splashed her face a couple times. she shook her head and went in one of the stalls. She shut the door sat on the back on the toilet and put her head in her hands. She let her tears fall. She really didn't want to go to the prom alone. She sat there in the bathroom stall and cried for two hours.

Kagome walked into the class she had right after lunch, which she missed. She had dried her face and confidently went to her class. She didn't care if Hojo already had a date or not. She wouldn't let that ruin her plans of getting on with her life. She put on a smile and sat at her desk as the teacher walked in.

* * *

Sango woke up the next morning to Miroku smiling like crazy. She sat up and stared at him. Finally she asked him what he was so happy about. 

"He did it." Miroku grabbed Sangos' hands and pulled her to her feet. He put his arms around her waist and danced around. "He fixed it and he is on his way to get her. He left this morning." Sango nearly jumped out of her skin with joy. She screamed so loud she nearly broke Mirokus'; ear drums.

"Oh my God." Sango ran outside and jumped for joy. Her sister would be coming back son as knew it would be the greatest thing in the world. Kagome would be back in the feudal era.

* * *

The last bell of the day rang and everyone ran out of their classes. They scattered about the school grounds and chatted with their friends. No one noticed the new arrival. 

Kagome sighed as she stumbled down the school steps with her head hung low. Who was she kidding, she didn't want to go to the prom without a date. Carelessly, she moved through the crowed of students. She closed her eyes and ran into what felt like a brick wall.

"Sorry," Kagome tightened her eyes and bowed to the person she bumped into.

"Feh."

Kagome shot up and opened her eyes. She recognized that voice. She looked into the golden eyes that she thought that she would never see again.

"Inu...INUYASHA," She launched herself into his arms and cried. She couldn't believe that he was here.

Inuyasha wrapped loving protective arms around her. He didn't want to let her go for the world. He pressed his face into her hair. "I missed you Kagome." His voice was strong and loving, just as she remembered it. She looked up with teary eyes and smiled.

By this time everyone around stood looking at the unusual boy with long silver hair. They had heard the loud scream when Kagome yelled out his name. All the girls stood amazed at his beauty. the guys seemed to sense the power that emanated from him.

"Kagome," Inuyasha looked into her eyes. "I love you." He closed his eyes and reached down and gently pressed his lips to hers. Kagome leaned into the kissed. Without breaking the kiss he managed to pick her up bridal style and walked around the school grounds and out of everyones' site.

**Well, there you go... now the epilogue will be up in a few days or more. hehehe review and tell me what you think...**

**fireyfeline**


End file.
